Central, neural processing of information by the human brain was monitored by averaged evoked response technique. The electrographic recording of left and right brain activity during learning and perception in normal subjects was compared with that of neurosurgical patients. Suspect disturbances in brain-behavior relations in psychiatric patients were evaluated, relating left brain dysfunction to ideational disorders, right brain, to emotional problems.